vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Rose (Sonic Boom)
Summary Amy Rose the Hedgehog is one of the main characters in the Sonic Boom subseries. She is an anthropomorphic hedgehog and the organizer, archaeologist and overall backbone of Team Sonic, a heroic group devoted to defending the peace of their world. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Amy Rose the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic Boom Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Anthropormorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Combat Skills, 4th Wall Awareness, Pseudo Flight (With Triple Jump), Homing Attack, Aura (Using Dash), Shock Wave Generation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Transmutation (With Ring Hammer) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Sonic and Knuckles. Can damage Lyric with her blows) Speed: ' Massively Hypersonic' (She can keep pace with Sonic) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with shock waves Standard Equipment: Her Hammer, her Communicator which enables Fire/Ice Mode and can generate her Enerbeam. Intelligence: Gifted. Amy is a highly skilled combatant who utilizes masterful proficiency when wielding her hammer. She supplements her combat skills with her acrobatic prowess, easily capable of executing impressive physical feats, such as performing body flips, balancing perfectly on beams and walking across them, and landing safely from large falls with fluidity and grace. She is a quick thinker and tactician of considerable intelligence. Amy's reflexes are sharp enough to let her detect incoming attacks outside her field of vision. Additionally, Amy has studied the legends and lore of her mysterious world and has useful knowledge of the ancient areas that aid her and her Team during exploration Weaknesses: Many of her attacks require use of her hammer, which puts her at a disadvantage if she is disarmed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Homing Attack:' While in the air, Amy slams into the opponent with perfect aim. *'Dash:' Amy envelops herself in a pink aura and blasts forward at high speed, plowing through and across any obstacles in her path. *'Triple Jump:' After jumping into the air, Amy is able to do two additional jumps without setting off from a solid surface. *'Enerbeam:' Enerbeam: Amy can emit a tether made of several energy bolts intertwined to form a solid whip from her wrist which can extend and contract when necessary. As a tool, the Enerbeam can latch onto targets to pull them in, lasso enemies, or let Amy swing from point to point. Alternatively, it can be used as a make-shift rope.This makes the Enerbeam a versatile tool for both navigation and combat. *'Spin Hammer Attack:' Amy twirls around with her hammer outstretched at high speeds, akin to a spinning top. Amy can move around as she spins, allowing her to damage any enemies that enter her attack radius. In addition to dealing damage, the Spin Hammer Attack can block enemy projectiles, causing the projectiles to harmlessly explode when entering her attack radius. *'Fire Mode:' Amy can cloak herself in a superheated fire-like aura. When in affect, anything she comes in contact with is faced with the brunt of immense heat of her fiery aura. Her flames are capable of instantly melting large blocks of ice. *'Ice Mode:' Amy can cloak herself in a breezing blue aura. When in affect, anything she comes in contact with is frozen solid. Frozen enemies become so brittle that their bodies shatter seconds after being frozen. Her cold is capable of instantly large blocks of water into ice. *'Transform Terrain:' Amy strikes the ground in front of her with enough force to cause tremors that shift the terrain. With Fire/Ice Mode active, this technique releases a shockwave of fire/ice. *'Ring Hammer:' A technique only active while Amy is using Dash. When in use, Amy swings her hammer around and uses it to turn any enemies and obstacles that she may collide with into Rings upon impact. Once she stops using Dash, Ring Hammer ceases as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hammer Users Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Sidekicks Category:Adventurers Category:Heroes Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 7